We Are Family
by RedPhoenix10123780
Summary: A rich, pride family one of the most richest family there has ever been. But even with this pride family there was a poor lesser family of orphan's that worked for that family, what will happen once the main house hold's daughter suddenly go's missing without a trace. OC's NEEDED
1. Sign ups

Hey I'm making a new story and need some OC's

But don't worry I'm going to be continuing Emerald High

This just came to me one night so I decided to make a story for it it's called We Are Family

it's manly about several servants that work for a rich family out in the country side, there will be humor (even tho I not very good with it), tries but lots of laughter. this story is also set in Medieval times as well.

So here are the Rules:

-No guest reviews please really sorry

-please just do the form in a review and not a PM thank you

that's it really simple yeah I'd say so anyway heres the form.

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

Job around the house (pick from below the form please):

Clothes 1 (please make sure if fit's with the job you pick, and remember this is set in Medieval times):

Clothes 2 (Town/village clothes):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

anything else:

Jobs:

Stable hand (work's with the horses and cleans and looks after the barn) - none needed

Maid (most of us should know what they do but if not, cleaning the main house) - none needed

Kitchen cooks/helpers ( does cooking for family and servants) - none needed

Animal keepers (look's after all the animals (goats, sheep, cattle, pigs and hunting dogs) none needed

Personal Help (helps the family with their daily need's) none needed

Cropper/Gardner's (seeds, looks after and harvests the crop's planted) 1 OC's needed

That's it by the way there with be characters from the series in some of the jobs but none in the main family.

OC's

Name - Job - owner

Stable Hands:

Blaze Markaru - Stable Hand - Mine

Nadia Tides - Stable Hand - .13

Alec Lance - Stable Hand - Fallenbey

Personal Help:

Grace Styles - Personal Help - Angelfromheaven2012

Kiara Summers - Personal Help - FlameSolaria99

Ayami Gin Scarlett - Personal Help - Tiger demon of light

Carlos Zepeda Jones - Personal Help - CutieAngel999

Maids:

Frieda Belvini Love Ebina - Maid - CutieAngel999

Shinji Hagane - Maid - Chained Princess

Cropper/Gardeners:

Sierra Crystals - Cropper/Gardener - Angelfromheaven2012

Elizabeth Juliet Johnson - Cropper/Gardeners - Chained Princess

Animal Keepers:

Trace Styles - Animal Keeper - Angelfromheaven2012

Diamante Inazuma - Animal Keeper - Chained Princess

Skyliner Walker - Animal Keeper- Skyliner Walker

Kitchen cooks/helpers:

Taylor- butler - Fallenbey

Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov - Kitchen cook/helper - Graceful Amaryllis

Destiny Heart - Kitchen cook/helper - Angelfromheaven2012


	2. Stolen Apple and Fancy guest's

In times when food was little and money was something that just couldn't be gained, may families had no choose but to give their children over to the richer families, some did it for the money that the child would make, others did it so their child had a better life then living in a dump of a house for the rest of their lives.

many did it for their children to have better lives, but some just wanted the money. The taxes were cruel and large not right for a poor family that only got about one shilling each harvest. The towns were always full of life tho, child who were lucky enough to stay with their families, people looking for food to feed their families with the lesser money earned unlike the richer families.

One of the most richest family's was the Rosses they were a pride family of five, four beautiful but snobby girls that had never worked a day in there lives, all four treated everyone below them as lesser beings. And then there was there father Mr Ross.

Mr Ross was a tall dark haired man with percing sliver eyes. He always wore, expensive looking clothes, like his daugthers.

He owned the most land out of all the richest families, he wasn't bad but didn't like failure in jobs or work. he never had a smile on his face, and always had a frown on instead. even when they did something right, he never look impressed nothing it was always nothing, nothing changed on his face it was always a frown. It never changed, never.

But even tho he never smiled or laughed, all the orphan's that lived in that place were fine with, after a while and by while I mean years and years of serve's to him. Some didn't mind the work, some broke on their second day, but others contiuned what they did and even to this time they are still working hard for that emotionless man. But no ever said anything to the slaves about fun while on the job, and one girl would know all about the punishments of skipping work.

Skipping work wasn't allowed what so ever, neither was doing a half job. But even with the rules many disobeyed the head of the house, and with the number of disobeying children came all large number of cries and punishment. Many that work in the main house hold didnt get punished for the head of the building alway's wanted to make sure that when important people came over that they only saw the good "condition" ones, the others that worked in the fields and stables, or even with the animal's were the ones that normally got the punishments.

Not many could take the punishments of whipping, some could, those with strong soul's could pass it, but those who were broken had trouble living through the pain of the scar's that are melted into your skin as the whip that was make of leather hit their flesh.

Many of the servants that worked outside didnt like the servants that worked inside because they got better treatment, but there were a few that understood why they were treated better, and most understood that it had a lot to do with your background and the condition of your body.

Some of the servants that worked inside may of had a scar or two, but the onese that worked outside had cuts and straches all over their bodies. even tho their bodies may not of been that bad before they started but still bad enough to be not allowed into the main house when vistiors came by, which was regularly. since Mr Ross was a famous producer of sugar cane, cotton and severe other items.

The property consisted of around thirty servants maybe more, but more then half were teens and young adults. most of the younger ones worked outside instead of inside. But there were some that work inside, most of the elderly or adults worked around eh fields or gardens, while some of the much older elders did black smithing on the horses. But the ones that handed the horses were mostly teens, elders and adults were to old to give the horses the exercise they needed, so it was up to the teens to do what the adults could not.

* * *

Each day was the same: bright hot sunny day's some found it fun some found it hard to work with. But even in the heat one was a ready to go as if it was a normal heated day. The teen was a red-headed female, her red hair was tied into a small messy ponytail as her bangs hung down her face nearly covering her ruby orbs; she wore a grey tunic with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a few bits of the materiel were ripped but it didn't bother her; her tights were black with rips and was cut up to the knee showing her torn flesh and scared skin, her feet were black stained with red and green, most likely from the grass and blood. From her messed up hair to her blackened feet she was covered in mud, dirt, cuts, bruises and scars. Showing that she didn't work inside but instead outside.

The red-head was walking around the main houses hold till she reached the kitchen's back door, next to the door was a open window, seeing her opportunity she moved her hand pasted the window and into the kitchen, dirt covered hand reached for an apple that sat inside a fruit basket, but she soon retreated her hand as it was hit with something solid, peeking up the red-headed teen saw one of the cooks.

a 5'10ft female teen stood over the fruit basket with a long piece of cane in her hand, the teen was at the age of 16, she was a vermillion hair colour with copper streaks, it was pulled up into a side ponytail as she flicked it back with her hand, her eyes were a goldenrod colour as she used those eyes to glare at the red-head in front of her; she was a peach skin tone colour, giving her a lighter complexion compared to all the others that had pretty dirty skin like the red-head, her body was a hourglass shape with slightly muscular figure, which the red-head didn't understand how she had muscle since she spend her days inside a building; she wore a white long sleeved shirt with a royal purple over it that reached her ankles with a pair of Mary Jane shoes, she also had a dark blue vest on with a sliver locket around her neck surprisingly had not been taken off her.

The red-head frown at the older teen then stood up and put her filthy elbows on the window and her chin on her dirty knuckles, as a smirk appeared on the younger servants lips. the older goldenrod eyed teen narrowed her eyes at the youngster in front of her and she put her hands on the table in front of her and spoke to the youngster.

"Get your dirty elbows off the windowsill Blaze, I just cleaned it!" the vermillion haired teen spoke with venom in her words

"Well if you had let me take the apple there wouldn't be any marks now would there, Ninel?" Blaze spoke with a hint of smugness

"If I did that, everyone would came and get one, and beside your not allowed to eat anything for the next three days unless you want a another beating?" Ninel told the youngster of the dangers that she was doing

"Who cares about a small beating it doesn't even hurt anymore" The teen spoke with confidents but it fainted as she finished the sentence

"I wonder why?, you push your body to far, one of these day's it'll crack you'll never be able to work again, Blaze!" Ninel tried to convince her, but she wasn't listening instead she was trying to get the same apple as before, Ninel just growled and was about to hit her hand when there was the sound of a door nob turning, Ninel looked back a Blaze who was looking at her, until Ninel pushed her head down below the windowsill so she wasn't seen.

the one who enter the room was one of the four daugthers personal servant a 15-16 year old 6ft tanned skin and hourglass figure female the girl had her back on the door and was panting she had black shoulder length hair with red highlight's the style was a side ponytail as it moved with her head, her pure black eyes searched the room, her face was covered in make-up making her look like a emo or goth, she also had a lion claw necklace with a flame-shaped ruby gem in the middle that she wore all the time. On her right wrist there was black rose tattoo. the girl wore a red tanktop over a black sleeveless unzipped hoodie with black ripped jeans and black combat boots and connected to her jeans was a black and a red belt she had black fingerless glove on the right hand and a red leather bracelet around her wrist.

Blaze just stood up and put her arm on the windowsill along with her hand holding her chin, her eyes bored with what was going on, until they fell on the apple again, looking at Ninel before going for the apple again in case she turned around for she didnt want to get hit with the cane again, thinking it was safe she slipped her hand off her chin and brag it towards the apple, licking her dirty lips she was just inches away from it.

Then bang the cane hit her hand one last time as Ninel glared at Blaze, Blaze frowned then smiled and lifted her hand from below the windowsill to reveal the juicy looking red apple in her hand. Ninel looked down at the basket to her surprise there was a red apple missing now in Blaze's dirty hands. Blaze laughed then saw the rage in Ninel's eyes, so she ran off towards the barn, the black haired teen smiled at the younger girls immaturity.

But Ninel found it less then funny, she was now standing outside the back door watching the girl ran off, sighing she picked up a basket and decided to go over to the garden's to get some more apples from the croppers. taking one last look at the youngster she walked off, but before she did she turned to the blacknette and spoke to her with a calm voice.

"So Kiara why aren't you with Victiora?, she'll get mad if you dont get back to her" Ninel told the Blacknette

"I know, I just-" she was cut off when a yell was heard from upstairs

"KKKIIIAAARRRAA!" came the voice from upstairs

"You've done it now, your punishment will be worse then what Blaze get!. And that's something" Ninel stated

"No one get's worse then Blaze, that girl just ask's for trouble and she's get it" Kiara told the goldenrod eyed girl

"KIARA!"

"I best go now, see ya Ninel" Kiara said good bye to the teen and went back inside

"See ya Kiara"

Ninel headed down to the fruit trees placed near the gardens that were filled with vegetables and herbs. It was normal for one of the cooks to go to the back to collect the fruit and veg from the gardens. the fields were filled with all different trees, and the gardens with different varieties of plants.

Ninel walked towards the gardens, were she could see two girls watering, planting and weeding the garden.

The first one had milky white skin with bit's of dirt on her face as she sweated, her ocean blue eyes concentrated on what she was doing, her brown hair with yellow streaks that reached her waist hanged down her sides as it was tied into a ponytail and her bangs hanged over her face, she was slim with a an hourglass frame and very beautiful for someone covered in dirt. she had mascara and lip gloss on as well. she wore a whites dress that ended at her knees and was sleeveless, it also had a blue apron over it with a belt that held all her equipment, she wears black closed flats and a pair of black gloves to protect her hands.

the second was a 5'10ft tall female and weighed 140lbs, she was tall and lean and had waist length dark blue hair it was straight with a bit of wave in it at the ends it was tied into a messy bun with a white scarf tied around it. her concentrated eyes were a dark blue but looked black each time she bent over to pick out weeds from the garden's soil. she was very pale looking in the skin from how dark her hair was. she wore a dark blue full sleeved and toe length dress that was laying on the ground with a white apron and white flats and a pair of white wrist length gloves.

the two didn't notice Ninel as she opened the gate and walked towards the two, she stepped in front of them but frowned when they still didn't notice her presents. She thought of it as rude but the two were so concentrated why annoy them now for the fun of it. So Ninel just squatted down with the basket in front of her feet, she flicked the brunette in the head, making her look up to see who did it.

"And here I thought you were a zombie, Sierra" Ninel chuckled

"Very funny, what is that you need, this time?" Sierra asked the goldenrod eyed female

"Um, let me see. Food" Ninel said with a sarcastic tone

"I get that, what type of food?" The brunette asked

"Apples, Please" Ninel asked sweetly

"Let me guess, Blaze" Sierra smirked as she walked into the shed that held all the food harvested

"how did you know?" Ninel asked as she grabbed the apples from her hands and put them in to the basket

"Simple Blaze came here before, and asked for one, don't know what it's for but who knows, that girls crazy sometimes she can be serious one minute and then crazy the next, but one thing is for sure, if she is seen with that apple she'll be dead" Sierra commented

"that or, she'll be in even worse condition then what she is" Ninel stated

"Yeah all those scar's, hey Liz what do think Blaze is going to do with that apple?"

Elizabeth just shrugged and got back to work not bothering to look at them.

"It doesn't matter what happens, happens" Sierra told the sixteen year old

"Yeah I guess...You know, I think I know what Blaze is going to do with that apple!" Ninel piped up

"What's that?" Sierra asked putting her hands on her hips

"Well I doubt she'll eat. She never eats anything" Ninel stated

"Yeah and?" Sierra was becoming curious

"I bet, she'll feed it to R" Ninel spoke

"What! that horse. I'd just eat" Sierra crossed her arms

"That's you not Blaze. Blaze never eats even at dinner haven't you noticed that she go's to sleep just moments before dinner is ready, she also skip's breakfast and lunch too, and the food she does take, she gives it to R" Elizabeth told the two as she walked over to join the conversation

"Wow I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say Liz" Sierra stated

"Careful Sierra it might be the last sentence you hear!" Elizabeth closed her hand into a fist

"Ok, ok I get it!" Sierra spoke in her defence

"Either way, something will happen" Ninel told them

"Yeah" the two gardener said at the same time

* * *

**Over in the main house hold**

"Hurry up"

In one of the hallways walked a 14 year old blonde female with bright green eyes, she had pale clean skin as if she hadn't worked a day in her life, which was true since she was one of the four daughters of the head family, her name was Veronica. she was the second oldest out of the four daughters so the second most responsible of them but very demanding of her personal servant.

She didn't like to be kept waiting or being bossed around but in truth she never got told what to do, she was the daughter of Mr Ross the owner of the all the slaves that worked there and of the land that they harvested. So really the only time she got told to do something is by her older sister then she'd throw a tantrum. Most of the slaves felt sorry for the one that was her personal servant. they'd get books and all sorts of thing thrown at them.

Veronica walk was quicken as her servant tried to keep up. her servant was a male with the height of 5'8ft and weighed around 115lbs he had a slender figure. His dark brown hair that was almost black blow past his chocolate coloured eyes that were paired with apricot skin as he tried to keep up with the one he was meant to serve under. he wore a light blue long sleeved shirt with a navy blue vest over the top of it he also had a brown belt holding in his top clothing this was paired with a pair of dark blue pants and black knee-length shoes.

The boy was panting quietly behind the blonde girl before him, she was walking at quite fast for someone who does nothing all day. At one point he was jogging to keep up, eventually they reached a pair of gold doors with swirls coming from each angle, the doors were pulled open, Veronica and the boy walked inside, inside was the dining room, there, there was the three other daughters of Mr Ross and there were also the two other servants.

Veronica took her seat and the boy went to stand next to the other two, both female, one was Kiara she had a emotionless face but still had the look of shame on her face even if it showed to be emotionless joining the shamed girl was a bright red hand print on her cheek.

The other was a female as well she stood tall with her dark natural skin tone pride of who she was, she had a somewhat of a hourglass figure and long legs, she weighed 118lbs. her dark blue navy hair hanged down her back reaching her waist, she had focused dark blue navy eyes that were the same colour as her hair. She had a long gash down her left forearm from her wrist to her elbow. The navy haired girl wore a floor length beige dress with darker brown vertical strips and flowy sleeves she also had a brown corset on the outside of the dress and brown flats hidden from the dress.

After a minute of waiting a couple walked into the room greeted by Mr Ross and his daughters, the couple were known as the Cavan's they were the biggest in the milking industry and were making a fortune a bottle. They were lucky most thought but really they just brought all the land that was in good condition to allow cattle to herd on, but just when you think there were no more people coming three more came the daughter and son's of the couple. Sophie, Wales and Julian.

the three siblings of the couple. they were kind enough when it came to slaves but not much better then the four siblings that the three had to serve. They all took a seat at the table the four sibling's on one side from oldest to youngest, the oldest was next to Mr Ross and the youngest was on the end of the table. the oldest one was Vinyl, then it was Veronica, and Victoria and then Violet. Then on the other side was the couple next to Mr Ross then the siblings with Julian sitting on the end chair facing Mr Ross.

Violet was the kinder one out of them all but was still a little harsh, the oldest was most mature then any of them, the second and third oldest were a lot alike short tempers and hard slaps to the face and throw a lot of stuff around when they didn't get what they wanted.

Dinner had started the three were getting hunger themselves, the boy was licking his lips and thinking of the food that they were going to have tonight, but then it struck him they got leftovers but he knew that Ninel would make something good knowing her. the boy looked over to the other two he could that they were thinking the same thing, it had been age's since they last had a real meal, not saying that Ninel cooking was bad it was just she couldn't take to much or the owner would find out.

Once they were done the four left the dinning room with their personal servant following behind them. Violet's room was first she entered then the navy haired female followed after her. Next one was Victoria and Kiara after the two it was the eldest of them all Vinyl and then it was Veronica she had the room all the way at the end of the hall.

The boy waited for his master to slip into a soundless sleep so he could have his dinner with the other servants. They normally have it down around the shed were all the older slaves work near the cane paddocks. Believing that she was in a deep sleep he left to be meet with Kiara and the other female. they all walked down towards the kitchen area together talking quietly about the days work.

the hand print that was on Kiara face had disappeared as he had came up to them, the other female thought of it as funny that she had gotten hit...again. Kiara didnt think of it funny and just stayed quiet soon the other followed, the three walked to the kitchen in slience until they reached the kitchen to find it empty and the flicker of light ouside near the paddocks.

* * *

**Over at the CampFire**

A small fire flickered in the nights breeze as laughter and talking could be heard, not many were there but there was still enough there to have a conversation and laugh with. Ninel was also there sitting on a log holding her hands out to the fire to keep warm. Sierra and Elizabeth were also there sitting with their legs crossed on the ground as they ate their dinner, they had let the elder gradeners sit on the logs behind them in respect to them.

The three came ove rand sat down on the log adn grabbed a bowl and some food and started eating their food. It was quiet now the elderly had gone to bed and told the youngester's to hit the hay soon too, they had agreed but still stayed a little longer. Ninel stood up and was about to walk over to the cabins when she stopped and saw a figure and heard hooves coming towards her and the others.

Narrowing her eyes she tried to see who it was, but it was no luck it was to dark to see who was riding the midnight stallion, at the peak of night. but as it got closer it started to become clear of who it was...

* * *

**Yea! first chapter done sorry very sorry about the wait i have a lot of assignments to do at the moment and with Christmas so close i have to go shopping a lot cause i dnt know what i want. anyway i still need OC so send in anothe if you want and please review thanks till the next chapter or next chapter of emerald High just to let you know that next chapter is about half/done way not done but not half way anyway till next time for real this time bye.**


End file.
